Change
by ai.uta
Summary: Ever since Naru turned down Mai's confession, Mai was left heartbroken and 5 years had passed. Mai was now not the Mai we know anymore, she's different, both physically and spiritually. What would she do when Naru comes back and ask her to work with him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Ever since Naru turned down Mai's confession, Mai was left heartbroken and 5 years had passed. Mai was now not the Mai we know anymore, she's different, both physically and spiritually.

What would she do when Naru comes back and ask her to work with him again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters~**

**- ****_Dream -_**

Darkness concealed me. Everything was black, not even a hint of light came into my vision. I don't know where I was but one thing for sure I know, I am having one of those dreams. Suddenly a ray of light flashed right before me.

It blinded me for a second.

Slowly, I opened my eyes… I was… in a room. A room designed with traditional Japanese designs, the floor was covered in _tatami_1, detailed carvings were seen on the wooden doorframes, and delicate, but elegant antiques were located above the cabinets. Though the design of the room was simple, it was still luxurious.

As I was looking around the room with admiration, the door suddenly opened, creating a loud 'bang'. I whipped my head over the door and saw a tall man, masculine, wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, screaming in anger, obviously pissed. The man entered the room, and shortly after that a woman came in, her long brown locks swaying freely behind her back.

"How could you do this to me!? To us!?" the man shouted

"My dear, please! Listen to me!" the woman tried to explain, her tone was full of anxiousness.

"Shut up Sumire! I do not want to hear any of your excuses! How could you? You're a disgrace!" The man fumed.

"Ryoutarou, I have said for a millionth times! It was a big misunderstanding!" Sumire talked back

… Jeez, what happened here?

"I have seen it with my own eyes Sumire! With my own eyes!" tears started to form in his eyes. "I can't believe you anymore!" his anger seemed to have crossed the line, suddenly he grabbed the nearby antique, which seems to be a porcelain pot, without any word, he smashed the pot to the woman's head. The last thing I saw before waking up was a pool of blood.

**- ****_Reality _****-**

I jolted up, heart pounding like crazy, what was that? The dream? Oh my gosh, I seriously felt like I'm about to throw up. I quickly ran towards the bathroom of my small apartment, and did my thing; I threw up.

After washing my face, I looked upon my reflection on the mirror. My hair was no longer short, it was already around my waist, my figure changed, it seems to look curvier.

Ever since Naru… no, ever since Oliver Davis left me heartbroken, left me in pain, I changed. I realized that I was being such a fool, liking someone who had less emotion than a brick. I felt extremely stupid, and I hated being stupid. So I changed, I felt that if I change, I don't have to feel pain anymore. So I closed my heart.

I refused to talk to the other SPR members after our last case, more precisely I didn't want to. Though Bou-san and Ayako tried to call me and came to my apartment several times, I refuse to answer them. It was just too much. I needed some space back then. But now, I'm just afraid that I would open my heart. I don't want to feel pain anymore.

Being alone was not so bad after all; I could do anything by myself, without concerning other people's eye, without concerning other people's opinion.

As I prepared breakfast, I heard knocks from the front door, as I ignored the knock, suddenly I heard a scream

"JOU-CHANNN! RISE AND SHINE IT'S MORNING ALREADYYY! OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME PLEASE!" … It was definitely Bou- san. I continued to ignore the scream I heard the door clicked.

Did he manage to open my door this time?

I walked slowly leaving the kitchen, as I turn to face the door, it wasn't Bou-san I saw, in return I saw a pair of indigo eyes gazing at me, those eyes, that had turned me down coldly, those eyes that showed no emotion was staring at me, after 5 years.

Dumbfounded, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Naru…"

Glossary

1. Tatami: A type of Japanese mat made from rice straw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters~**

**_Previously on 'Change' _**

_I walked slowly leaving the kitchen, as I turn to face the door, it wasn't Bou-san I saw, in return I saw a pair of indigo eyes gazing at me, those eyes, that had turned me down coldly, those eyes that showed no emotion was staring at me, after 5 years. _

_Dumbfounded, I started at him with wide eyes. _

_"Naru…" _

I stared at the scene, why is he here? I thought he left for good? Why is he here after 5 years? Why now?

As I was busy with my thoughts, Naru stepped into my house, his eyes still fixed on me.

I snapped into realization, anger started to rise.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you manage to get in? You know that I could sue you from trespassing, _Oliver?_" My tone cold, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. He flinched as I called him with his real name.

"Mai, I am here to ask you to work for me again." I froze

"I am reopening SPR, I found your key under the mat, and I believe you won't sue me for checking whether you were still alive or not. Still an idiot, I see" he replied, his voice low and chilling, a smirk ornamenting his face. He shifted his gaze from me to his surroundings.

Idiot? That's all he could say after 5 years? No apology? After what he did to me, he seemed to act as if he did nothing wrong. What the heck?

I looked at him in disbelief, and I started to notice that aside from Bou-san, the others were here too. Ayako, Masako, John, Lin and even Madoka was there.

"… ve" he turned his eyes to me once more, his eyes questioning what I've said.

"LEAVE!" I yelled as I continued "5 years ago you left me in pain, and now you come here as if nothing had happened AND asking me to work for you again? Wow _Oliver_ who's the idiot now?"

"I request you not to call by my real name, Mai. And as I recall I did not say such things that would leave you in _pain_. I was just making sure. I was only asking who you loved, me or my brother." He said, a hint of anger showing in his eyes.

"You seriously thought that I was in love with your brother? Your _dead_ brother?" I was trying not to spill my tears but it failed.

Naru opened his mouth to answer me, but suddenly Ayako barged in to our conversation, "Wait Naru, you said that to her!?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Matsuzaki-san I prefer you not to stuck your nose in our conversation." Naru replied coolly.

"Shut it Naru! I can't believe you said that to her!" Ayako turned her back to Naru and faced me. Suddenly I has pulled into a hug. "Oh Mai… No wonder you distance yourself from us… I'm sorry Mai, I'm sorry for not being there for you." Ayako's word sunk into my heart, was I touched by her words?

I pulled her away and wiped my tears. "I would suggest you guys to leave, I need some time alone now."

"Mai, I think you already had enough time to be 'alone'," Before Naru could continue, Ayako dragged him out of my apartment. "Mai, if you need anything, call me okay?" Ayako said closing the door of my apartment.

**_Naru's POV _**

"Madoka, if you want to say something, just say it. You too, Lin." I breathed irritatingly.

"Oliver Davis, I can't believe you said that to Mai! That poor girl! Noll, I am definite that your mother would be upset as I am if she knew about this!" Madoka growled.

"Why is my mother dragged into this topic? I believe she has nothing to do with this." I said

"Of course she has something to do with this! She would be pissed if she finds out that you, out of all people, asked the girl you love whether she is in love with you or Gene!? Noll, I didn't know you were that stupid."

"She's in love with Gene, not me" I defended.

"Oh for goodness sake! Noll! Can't you see that she was in love with you? Now I see why Gene called you 'Idiot scientist'!" Madoka sighed.

"Noll, I agree with Madoka. You said too much, you crossed the line." Lin added

I was speechless now, was she really in love with me?

"Does she still love me now..?" I asked, my voice low.

"I don't know Noll, you left her for 5 years, maybe she threw all those feelings she had for you, or maybe she has a _boyfriend_ now." Madoka said, smirking.

I flinched as I heard the word 'boyfriend', does she still love me? Or am I merely her past now?

…. But was the Mai I saw really was Mai? She… looked more stunning even when she was glaring… Dammit! That is not the problem now!

**_Mai's POV _**

I curled on the sofa in my small living room, the scene early this morning kept on replaying in my head. Naru… he changed after 5 years, he is taller now, more masculine, and his face didn't change, handsome as always… Ugh! What am I thinking!? Didn't I vow to myself that I would not open my heart? That I would not fall for Naru? Running my hand through my hair I glanced at the clock.

7. 30 … hmm, what should I do now? I don't feel like eating… as I turned the TV on, I heard knocks on my door. Maybe it's Keiko, she did text me saying that she would take the DVD I borrowed from her. When I heard another knock, I hurried myself to open the door.

"Keiko, you could've text me before…" I felt my eyes widen as I saw the figure standing. It wasn't Keiko. It was … Naru.

Changing my expression to a hard glare I asked, "What do you want?"

"… May I come in?"

"What do you want?" I asked him again, he was now standing before me.

"Tea." He said bluntly.

"Jerk. I didn't ask you what drink you wanted."

"Tea." He repeated.

"What do you want?" I asked, AGAIN. We were now sitting on the couch.

"I would like to apologize."

… What?

It took quite a while to digest the words he just said. Naru? _Apologizing_?

"Mai, I know that I am handsome but it is not polite to stare at someone like that," He said, breaking my thoughts.

"Shut up, I wasn't startled at your oh- so- mighty handsomeness." I spat out, again. I know that I am speaking rather rudely to him, but it doesn't matter now. My paycheck doesn't rely on him anymore.

Soon, silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry," said Naru, breaking the silence. "I am sorry for not considering your feelings, I am sorry for my actions this morning, and I am sorry for what I did 5 years ago. "

My eyes widen as I heard his apology.

"Stop it Naru, I know you're not sorry. Madoka probably forced you to say sorry to me right?" I said, my voice weaken.

"No, Madoka did not force me. This is from my own free will." He defended.

"Then just stop it Naru, stop it. Please." I pleaded, tears started to flow.

Suddenly, Naru knelt in front of me, his hand resting on my lap. His other hand wiped my tears. I pushed his hands away.

"STOP!" I yelled. "STOP IT! Why are you even back? Why are you even nice to me!? I tried to forget you! I tried to ease my pain these last 5 years! But why? Why Naru? Do you really enjoy seeing me in pain? I hate you! I hate you!" I punched him on the chest, I kicked his legs, I swear, I was more brutal than a kangaroo.

Then suddenly, Naru pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

**Heyy~ so this is the end of chapter two :D hoped you enjoyed it! **

**I know Naru was a bit OC in this chapter, it's kind of hard for me to 'express' Naru :S **

**So, I would try my best to update another chapter soon :D **

**Don't forget to Review! :D **

**love, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters~**

**_Previously on 'Change' _**

_"STOP!" I yelled. "STOP IT! Why are you even back? Why are you even nice to me!? I tried to forget you! I tried to ease my pain these last 5 years! But why? Why Naru? Do you really enjoy seeing me in pain? I hate you! I hate you!" I punched him on the chest, I kicked his legs, I swear, I was more brutal than a kangaroo. _

_Then suddenly, Naru pulled me into a tight hug. _

"Mai…" I heard him say, his voice, it was soft yet painful.

I tried to free myself from his grip, from his hug. "Go away! Don't touch me!" I screamed once more. Why is he being like this? I could feel my heart ache.

I tried to pull away again and our eyes met. Those eyes, those indigo colored eyes that I loved.

"Mai, please just hear me out." He pleaded; I could see from his eyes that it was filled with pain. But who cares? I don't love him anymore, and neither did he love me from the beginning. But why does my heart ache by the thought of him not loving me? Am I still in love with him?

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. I don't want to love him anymore, I moved on. Or at least tried to move on. I tried to pull away once more, hoping I would be free from his strong embrace. But my hope betrayed me, rather than losing his embrace he tighten it, I could feel him loosing his patience.

"Idiot! Stay still! Why wont you just hear me out!?" he snapped back, I could hear anger from his voice.

That's it.

"Why should I hear your excuses!? You think that your excuses would persuade me!? Do you even realize what you did!? You always called me idiot and all those hurtful things, do you know how painful those words are? Considering the fact that it came out from the person I loved? I didn't know you were this insensitive Naru!" I started screaming again, tears pouring endlessly from my eyes.

"And did you know how painful your rejection was!? How dare you asked me whether I loved you or your dead brother!? How could you! Do you know how those painful words wounded me? It made my life a mess!" I continued. I was covering my face with my palms, crying frantically, pouring the tears I kept for five whole years.

He stared at me, dumbfounded.

**_Naru's POV _**

I am now seeing her crying frantically, what should I do? Why did I even snapped at her? Damn, I'm an idiot when it comes to dealing with girls. But, those words she just said to me, was it true? Did I hurt her that much? Did I… break her heart into pieces? Did she have a mental break down? Did she keep her tears all along? Did my words smash her? Did I… turn her life into a mess?

"Leave…" she continued, her voice was shaking.

I untangled her from my embrace and stood up, I walked towards the door and without saying another word, I left her apartment.

**_Still in Naru's POV_**

As I parked my car at the basement, I took the elevator to my condo. My condo is located not far from the SPR office, it has a simple design and everything was decorated in dark colors. When I opened the door, I was greeted by an awfully cheery voice.

"You're back Noll!" I heard Madoka's say, I wasn't in the mood for this. As I shot her a glare I saw Lin shooting me a glare. Hmph, lovebirds.

"From the reaction you just gave me, it seems it didn't turned out good eh?" Madoka asked, as she sat down at one of the couches.

"She hates me now" I spitted.

"She doesn't Noll, and you know it" Madoka ensured me.

"… I don't know Madoka… I don't know" I spoke desperately. I know what I did was disappointing. I broke her heart.

"Now, Noll, what happened?" Madoka asked me softly

"She, said it herself, that she hates me. And she has a reason to hate me. I freakin left her." I said. I looked down to the floor, as if there is something interested pasted on the floor. Madoka stood and soon placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to her and she spoke up.

"Noll, I think what she needs is time, I mean, after what you did, you can't expect her to hear you out and work with you again, let us just give her time to think and to calm down. Besides, we still have time until the case right?" Madoka smiled warmly.

I stayed silent, trying to digest her words to my brain, "Yeah Madoka, I think you're right."

Madoka smiled as she sat down again, and began to gulp her tea. "Madoka" I started, "Yes Noll?" she asked, still enjoying her tea.

"Is it too late if… I tell her that I… love her?" I ask hesitantly. Soon, I heard Madoka chocking her tea and Lin comforted her. "What is the matter?" I asked, partly annoyed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER SOONER!?" she yelled.

"….."

"NOLL?" she asked inspecting me, before I could answer, Lin interrupted me.

"Because our dear Noll realized his feelings after he rejected her, Madoka." Lin said as I shot him a glare. Before Madoka could say something I rushed to my room and locked myself in.

For the rest of the night, I couldn't help but think of Mai.

**_Mai's POV _**

How long had it been since Naru came? How long had it been since I last ate? Bath? Drank? Slept? I laughed pitifully at myself, how did I become so attached to him? Since when was my life depending on him? Since when did I fall this hard for him? I feel so pathetic. I thought I've moved on, but I was wrong eh? After five whole years my feelings were still chained to him.

I found myself lying on a cold floor, not moving an inch from where I was after Naru left. My body felt weak. As I tried to sit up, I failed. My body won't work well, it won't move like how I want it to move… I felt nausea and began to feel dizzy, am I going to die? I felt so pathetic and started to pity myself. What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I so… glued to him?

My consciousness began to fade, before drowning into complete darkness I saw a man in black shouting my name.

**_Naru POV _**

Now I am here again. A week had passed since I last saw her, and just like the advice Madoka gave, I gave Mai a 'time'.

"Aren't you going to knock the door Noll?" Lin asked, snapping me to reality, which annoyed me.

"I was going to before you decided to speak up, Lin." I sighed, "Why are you here anyway?" I asked him in annoyance.

"I am here because Madoka asked me to, she told me to look after you" he replied calmly.

Shaking my head in irritation, I opened the door, as I expected, she didn't lock the door. _Typical Mai._

I entered her apartment and looked around. Suddenly, my eyes landed on the unconscious body lying on the floor. The body was so small and tiny, her long brown hair tossed messily on her, covering her face.

"MAI!" I kneel down next to where her body is slumped. She had a pulse, but faint, all of a sudden panic struck me. Damn it! What happened to her? I carried her carefully, as if she is going to break if I hold her too tightly.

"LIN! Call an ambulance! Now!"

**_Mai POV _**

I opened my eyes just to see an old traditional Japanese room. This room. I know this room; I've seen it somewhere… but where? I was deep in my thought until a realization struck me. This room! That dream I had! It still looked the same but the wood seems much more older.

"I… can't forgive…" I heard a voice coming from my back. The voice was cold and painful. I turned around to see a figure of a woman sitting on the floor, this woman…. It's the woman from my previous dream! Her name…. Sumire was it? She was still wearing the same kimono I saw her wearing before but it looked dirtier and older, moreover, her clothes were covered in blood. She slowly turned to look at me.

Fear struck me that second, her face… it was distorted… her nose seems to broke causing her face to look flat… I could see blood dripping from her face, what dominated her face was her eyes, round bloodshed eyes looking coldly at me.

"I… can't… FORGIVE!" She yelled before turning into a mist.

I opened my eyes brutally and panting hardly, what a dream… I began to looked around and only finding white walls and ceilings… since when was my room white? I began to scan around the room, then my eyes landed to a black figure sitting next to my bed. He was reading a file.

**_Normal POV_**

Naru heard a sound coming from Mai's bed and he decided to look up, unexpectedly, his eyes met a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring at him. Without another word, he stood up and sat next to her.

"Mai? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he asked, but was only to be replied by Mai looking to the other side, avoiding his gaze. It hurt Naru to know that she hasn't forgiven him yet, but what can he expect? What he did was unforgiveable.

"What happened?" he heard Mai, oh how happy he was hearing her voice, he literally felt flowers blooming in his heart.

"You didn't sleep enough for a week, you haven't ate or drank anything for nearly a week." He said as Mai looked at him. "You suffered exhaustion and dehydration."

Mai nod at his words, at began to look at the other direction again. He slowly and bravely, placed his hand on her cheek. As he gently caress her cheeks, he said

"I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you slumped."

"And who's fault do you think it is?"

Naru took his hand away from Mai's face as he placed his hands on the bed, locking her.

"Mai, I would appreciate if you would stop making me as an excuse to death." He said, his eyes fixing hardly to Mai's eyes.

"Well, if I die, wouldn't you be happy? Since if I die, I could be with Gene, who you insisted that I was in love with." She spitted.

Naru's gaze tighten, he was furious now.

"Happy? You seriously think that I would be happy, Mai?" His voice was dangerously low. Before Mai could open her mouth to argue, Naru interrupt her,

"You think I would be happy to loose someone precious to me!? I can't even describe my own feelings when I lost Gene! And I can't stand loosing someone I love anymore!" He yelled.

Mai stared at him dumbfounded, not believing what he said, _he… Oliver… Naru…. Wha… Naru… loves me?_

**SO THERE YOU GO :D CHAPTER 3! I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 NOW :D **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE, I WAS CHASED BY SCHOOL WORKS AND PRESENTATION AND STUFF :S ** **FORGIVE ME! D: **

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW~ :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own ghost hunt or any of the characters~**

**_Previously on 'Change' _**

_"Happy? You seriously think that I would be happy, Mai?" His voice was dangerously low. Before Mai could open her mouth to argue, Naru interrupt her, _

_"You think I would be happy to loose someone precious to me!? I can't even describe my own feelings when I lost Gene! And I can't stand loosing someone I love anymore!" He yelled. _

_Mai stared at him dumbfounded, not believing what he said, he… Oliver… Naru…. Wha… Naru… loves me?_

* * *

**_Normal POV _**

Silence filled the room as Mai and Naru stared at each other. Mai's eyes were wide open, so wide that saying her eyes looked like a baseball would be an understatement. As for Naru, his eyes were wide too, staring at Mai's brown orbs, he wasn't expecting himself to confess like that… in that situation. As silence continued to fill the room, Naru felt uneasy, he averted his eyes from Mai's and he was expecting Mai to slap him or something now, but it never came.

He slowly turned his gaze back to Mai, only to see warm liquid pouring from her eyes. Her eyes were filled with surprise, and happiness…?

"You... love me?" Mai's voice was heard, small yet clear.

Naru hesitated, how could something like that slip from his mouth? Damn it, he wasn't expecting himself to confess to her in the hospital… he mentally slapped himself. He was planning on confessing to her the other day when he went to her house, then it was ruined because she collapsed, and now he is confessing his love to her in a hospital room? _Great job Oliver_ he noted himself, and all his 'confess- training- simulation' he had in his head had gone to waste.

But Naru understood, if he misses this chance, he would never have her, ever. Throwing his pride away, he pulled Mai into a tight hug.

"Yes Mai, I love you. I do. I'm sorry Mai, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for saying something stupid, I'm sorry that I've hurt you bad, I'm sorry for not realizing this feeling earlier. I love you." Naru said softly, whispering to her ears. Mai couldn't do anything, she froze, and it took awhile to generate the things Naru said earlier. She stared the ceiling for a while, and then slowly turned her head, meeting Naru's beautiful eyes that showed pain, and sadness, his eyes pleading her to listen to him.

Tears flowed again from Mai's eyes, and expect the unexpected; she hugged him back. Hiding her face to his left shoulder, he could hear small hiccups escaping from her lips.

They stayed like that for few minutes, enjoying every second in each of their embrace.

"Mai?" Naru said, gently stroking her hair. He waited for her to answer and what he got was a hiccup, he smiled at that. "I love you" he continued.

Mai took a deep breath, and slowly she said between her hiccups "I *hiccup* hate *hiccup* you!" Naru shot up and stared her in disbelief and mentally cursing himself. But before he could say anything she continued,

"I *hiccup* hate *hiccup* you *hiccup* what *hiccup* took *hiccup* you *hiccup* so *hiccup* long! *hiccup* baka!" tears sliding from her face to her hair.

"I *hiccup* love *hiccup* you *hiccup* too *hiccup* BAKA!" she said emphasizing on the 'baka' clearly.

From having a disbelieving look Naru soon smiled, a genuine one. He once again hugged Mai as if she was a giant teddy bear, kissing her hair and cheek.

* * *

Mai sat up with Naru helping her; he held her hand as he smiled warmly at her. Naru was not the type of person showing his emotions and smiling goofily at someone but he couldn't help it, he loves her so much that he would do anything for her. Even if it means to wear something other than black.

Mai was looking downwards to her hands, a small blush colored her pale cheek, she eyed her hand that was still being held by Naru, she couldn't help but smile. He loves her. And she loves him too. Their feelings were mutual.

"Mai," she heard, she looked at her former boss with curiosity, "Yes Naru?" she answered. The look on him was serious, and she guessed that he would ask her to work for him again, being a workaholic as usual. But what came next wasn't an offer for a job and it wasn't an insult either. What came next wasn't what Mai had expected Naru would say, actually she didn't even know Naru could say such thing. Her eyes went wide as he said,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**HEY GUYS, SO AS I PROMISED IT'S CHAPTER FOUR! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT IM SORRY FOR THAT, **

**I WANTED TO MAKE A CLIFFHANGING CHAPTER! HEHE :3 **

**DON'T HATE ME KAY? **

**THANKYOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE PREIVOUS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS :* AND THAKYOU FOR ALL THE READERS THAT HAVE READ MY STORY :D **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO~ :* **


End file.
